Dancing with the stars MIOBI edition
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: the character of MIOBI compete against each other on Dancing with the stars
1. Couples

**Couples**

**Stars Pros**

Emily Kmetko Derek Hough

Payson Keeler Mark Ballas

Lauren Tanner Maksim Chmerkovskiy

Kaylie Cruz Tony Dovolani

Damon Young Chelsie Hightower

Sasha Belov Karina Smirnoff

Razor Julianne Hough

Carter Anderson Anna Trebuskaya

Austin Tucker Kym Johnson

Kelly Parker Tristan MacManus

**The rules **

10 weeks of dancing , at the end of the show the couple with the lowest combine score the audience and the judges score combined will be eliminated.

**The Judges **

**Maddy Buble**

**Alexis Debona**

**Zac O'Malley **


	2. Week 1

**Week 1 Cha-Cha or Waltz**

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the Cha-Cha to Crazy in Love by Beyonce

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great way to start the season I see amazing potential.

Alexis- you guys need to get chemistry.

Zac- Emily you need to work on your posture but great performance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 22 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas**

Dancing the Waltz to When I look at you- Miley Cyrus

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- no chemistry between you and Payson you looked scared out there.

Alexis- I see amazing potential but get chemistry

Zac- Payson work on you frame

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6.5

Alexis- 5.5

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 17 out of 30 **

**Lauren Tanner and Maksim Chmerkovskiy**

Dancing the Cha-Cha to Low- Flo Rida

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- chemistry there but horrible footwork

Alexis- I see amazing potential but footwork is an issue

Zac- Lauren your feet are a mess you need to point your toes

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 6

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 18 out of 30 **

**Kaylie Cruz and Tony Dovolani**

Dancing the Waltz to I have nothing – Whitney Houston

**Judges comments: **

Maddy-Best Waltz of the night so far.

Alexis- amazing chemistry great dance

Zac- great frame and footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 22 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower **

Dancing the Cha-Cha to Live While We're Young by One direction

**Judges comments: **

Maddy-You look like you got lost in the woods.

Alexis- what did I just watch?

Zac- not the best way to start a dance show

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 5

Alexis- 5

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 15 out of 30 **

**Sasha Belov and Karina Smirnoff**

Dancing the Waltz to Love Song- Sara Bareilles

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- amazing chemistry great dance

Alexis- great for a male star leading a pro on the first week

Zac- great frame needs chemistry

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Razor and Julianne Hough **

Dancing the Cha-Cha to I've Got the Music in Me by The Kiki Dee Band

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- you forgot half the dance.

Alexis- that was walking not dancing

Zac- that was horrible

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 4

Alexis- 4

Zac- 3

**Final Judges score- 11 out of 30 **

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya**

Dancing the Waltz to So This Is Love from the movie Cinderella

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great first opening dance

Alexis- you were dancing to fast for the song

Zac- great work on the footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 6

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson**

Dancing the Cha-Cha to Want U Back by Cher Lloyd

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great Cha Cha you looked like you were having fun

Alexis- strange song choice but good

Zac- great work on the footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 6.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 21.5 out of 30 **

**Kelly Parker and Tristan MacManus**

Dancing the Waltz to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great waltz looked like two professional

Alexis- amazing footwork

Zac- great work on the footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 22.5 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Razor and Julianne Hough **

**Stay tune for week 2 of Dancing with the stars **


	3. Week 2

Week 2- Jive or Foxtrot

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson**

Dancing the Foxtrot toAin't That a Kick in the Head? By Dean Martin

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- your dance last week was better

Alexis- your frame is not good

Zac- you need to work on your ballroom

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6

Alexis- 6

Zac- 6.5

**Final Judges score- 18.5 out of 30 **

**Kelly Parker and Tristan MacManus**

Dancing the Jive to You're the One That I Want from the musical Grease

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- really great dance not a jive song

Alexis- you have great feet made for the jive

Zac- great 2nd week performance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 21.5 out of 30 **

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya**

Dancing the Jive to I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Disco's

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- really great dance improvement from last week

Alexis- great good

Zac- now that is a jive

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 22.5 out of 30 **

**Sasha Belov and Karina Smirnoff**

Dancing the Jive to Find you there by We the Kings

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great dance

Alexis- great for a male star to keep up with the pro

Zac- you looked like you had to go to the bathroom

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 6

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower **

Dancing the Foxtrot to Brave by Josh Groban

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- better than last week

Alexis- big improvement

Zac- you look less lost

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 21.5 out of 30 **

**Kaylie Cruz and Tony Dovolani**

Dancing the Jive to Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- same as last week great dance

Alexis- fast clean footwork

Zac- thank you for setting the bar high

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 22.5 out of 30 **

**Lauren Tanner and Maksim Chmerkovskiy**

Dancing the Foxtrot to Stuck in the Middle by Stealers Wheel

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- no chemistry between you

Alexis- I see a little improvement

Zac- Lauren same as last week your feet are a mess you need to point your toes

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 6

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 18 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas**

Dancing the Jive to Gallery by Mario Vazquez

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- Payson you still looked scared out there.

Alexis- I see amazing potential better than last week

Zac- Payson work on you frame you are bending your neck

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 6

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 18 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the Foxtrot to need you now- lady antebellum

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- amazing potential great way to end the show

Alexis- you guys got the chemistry.

Zac- Emily great performance you look like a professional

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 23.5out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Kelly Parker and Tristan MacManus**

**Stay tune for week 3 of Dancing with the stars **


	4. Week 3

Week 3 – Glee night (one unlearned dance using glee music)

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya**

Dancing the Salsa to America

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- thank you for setting the bar high tonight

Alexis- great footwork

Zac- better than last week

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 22.5 out of 30 **

**Sasha Belov and Karina Smirnoff**

Dancing the tango to a boy like that

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great dance

Alexis- that is a tango

Zac- great footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7.5

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 22.5 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the Quickstep to you're the one that I want

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- it was quick and had lots of steps

Alexis- you guys got the chemistry.

Zac- Emily great performance you look like a professional and great footwork

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8.5

Alexis- 8.5

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 25 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas**

Dancing the samba to no air

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- Payson you danced better last week

Alexis- worst than last week

Zac- Payson work on you frame you and you look scared

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6.5

Alexis- 6

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 17.5 out of 30 **

**Lauren Tanner and Maksim Chmerkovskiy**

Dancing the tango to lean on me

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- no chemistry between you

Alexis- I see a little improvement better than last week

Zac- dance on your heel not your toes

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 6

Zac- 5

**Final Judges score- 18 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower **

Dancing the Quickstep to Loser like me

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- better than last week

Alexis- big improvement great work

Zac- you look less lost

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 7.5

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 22.5 out of 30 **

**Kaylie Cruz and Tony Dovolani**

Dancing the Samba to fireworks

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- same as last week great dance

Alexis- fast clean footwork good work

Zac- thank you for a great samba

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8.5

Alexis- 8.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 24.5 out of 30 **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson**

Dancing the salsa to go your own way

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- your dance last week was better

Alexis- your better in Latin that ballroom

Zac- agree with Alexis comment

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 6.5

Alexis- 6.5

Zac- 6.5

**Final Judges score- 19.5 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Lauren Tanner and Maksim Chmerkovskiy**

**Stay tune for week 4 of Dancing with the stars **


	5. Week 4

Week 4 - argentine tango or rumba

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the argentine tango to Mi Confesión by Gotan project

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- wow I am speechless

Alexis- wow thank you for setting the bar high but there was one strange step

Zac- I have no idea what Alexis was seeing

**Judges scores:**

Maddy-10

Alexis- 9.5

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 29.5 out of 30 **

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya**

Dancing the rumba to bleeding love by Leona Lewis

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- thank you for a great rumba

Alexis- best dance you ever did

Zac- passion was all there

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 24 out of 30 **

**Kaylie Cruz and Tony Dovolani**

Dancing the argentine tango to Para Los Rumberos"—Santana

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- same as last week great dance

Alexis- passion and fire

Zac- great work

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8.5

Alexis- 8.5

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 24.5 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas**

Dancing the rumba to Slow Dancing in a Burning Room"—John Mayer

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- a breakthrough dance

Alexis- passion I believed the romance

Zac- still need work but better

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8

Zac- 7.5

**Final Judges score- 23.5 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower **

Dancing the argentine tango to Suite Punta Del Este"—Ástor Piazzolla

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- there was fire in your eyes tonight

Alexis- great work one of your best dances

Zac- I am proud of this dance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9.5

Alexis- 9.5

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score- 28 out of 30 **

**Sasha Belov and Karina Smirnoff**

Dancing the rumba to "Fall for You"—Secondhand Serenade

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- no romance

Alexis- you look angry

Zac- no passion that was not a rumba

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson**

Dancing the rumba to She Will Be Loved"—Maroon 5

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- I believed the romance

Alexis- great music and dancing

Zac- powerful story

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8.5

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 24.5 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Sasha Belov and Karina Smirnoff**


	6. Week 5

Week 5(fusion dance style plus group dance)

Group Dance Disco to Pride and Joy -Marvin Gaye - no scores

**Kaylie Cruz and Tony Dovolani **

Dancing fusion rumba and tango to "My Heart will go on"—Celine Dion

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- there was no tango in that dance

Alexis- I only saw rumba

Zac- week 5 I expect better

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough **

Dancing fusion tango and paso double to Livin' on a Prayer"—Bon Jovi

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- powerful and passion

Alexis- angry and power

Zac- great combo of both dances

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing fusion argentine tango and salsa to what you waiting for? – Gwen Stefani

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- not a great combo but good footwork

Alexis- great mix of dance and great lifts in argentine tango

Zac- a male front runner

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 10

Zac-10

**Final Judges score- 29 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas **

Dancing fusion waltz and jive to when you kiss me - Shania Twain

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- not your best dance

Alexis- wonderful never thought those two dance would go together

Zac- great music not your best dance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 10

Zac-9

**Final Judges score- 28 out of 30 **

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya**

Dancing fusion Cha-Cha and salsa to when I get you alone- Robin thicke

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- alright you were better last week

Alexis- not your best dance but still ok

Zac- your cha- cha was better than your salsa

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac-7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson **

Dancing fusion foxtrot and jive to Tangled Up- Gareth Dunlop

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great job with the dancing

Alexis- better jive but the foxtrot was alright

Zac- I am proud of you

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 9

Zac-9

**Final Judges score-27 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Kaylie Cruz and Tony Dovolani **


	7. Week 6

**Week 6 dancing the samba to the stars guilty pleasure song **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower **

Dancing the samba to "Animal"—Neon Trees

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great opening dance

Alexis- you were an animal on the dance floor

Zac- you belong to stay is this dancing show

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas **

Dancing the samba to "Danger Zone"—Kenny Loggins

Judges comments:

Maddy- one word fun

Alexis- great dance

Zac- awesome job

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 9

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score- 27 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the samba to "Jaleo"—Ricky Martin

Judges comments:

Maddy- jackpot dance

Alexis- you took risks in this dance but it was great dance

Zac- speechless that is samba love the salsa influence

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya **

Dancing the samba to "Roar"—Katy Perry

Judges comments:

Maddy- you had the face of a tango samba is a party dance

Alexis- shocked in a bad way

Zac- that was a week 1 dance not week 6

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac-7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson **

Dancing the samba to "Get up Offa That Thing"—James Brown

Judges comments:

Maddy- love the hip action

Alexis- great job you are finally shining

Zac- great job I am proud

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8

Zac-9

**Final Judges score- 25 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Carter Anderson and Anna Trebuskaya **

**Next week the final 4 couple compete for a place in the semi-finals **


	8. Week 7

**Week 7 Michael Jackson themed Latin and Quickstep **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson (Latin round )**

Dancing the Paso Doble to Bad-Michael Jackson

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- you were bad not in the good way

Alexis- I rather judge with my eyes closed it looked a lot better that way

Zac- interesting choice

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 8

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 24 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas (Latin Round)**

Dancing the Jive to thriller- Michael Jackson

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- interesting music choice

Alexis- the jive had a Halloween theme interesting

Zac- zombies doing the jive

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 9

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 25 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower(Latin Round)**

Dancing the rumba to "I Just Can't Stop Loving You"—Michael Jackson

** Judges comments: **

Maddy- beautiful lines and passion

Alexis- musicality at it finest

Zac- beautiful

** Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

** Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough (Latin Round)**

Dancing the Rumba to Man in the mirror- Michael Jackson

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- I need a drink after that dance

Alexis- passion and you had fire in your eyes tonight

Zac- chemistry and love on the dance floor

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

** Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson (Ballroom round )**

Dancing the Quickstep to Moment 4 Life"- Nicki Minaj

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- that was just wrong

Alexis- hip hop doesn't belong in a quickstep

Zac- I have a feeling you will not be in the finals

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 7

Alexis- 7

Zac- 7

**Final Judges score- 21 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas (Ballroom Round)**

Dancing the Quickstep to I got rhythm- Judy Garland

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- better than you jive

Alexis- great frame

Zac- beautiful

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 9

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score- 27 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower(ballroom Round)**

Dancing the Quickstep to We go together – from grease

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- better than your pervious quickstep

Alexis- well done on of the best male quickstep

Zac- well done

** Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

** Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough (Ballroom Round)**

Dancing the Quickstep to "Hot Honey Rag"—from Chicago

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- better that your week 3 quickstep

Alexis- you get better and better each week

Zac- I can see you in the finale

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

** Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated is …

**Austin Tucker and Kym Johnson**


	9. Week 8

**Week 8 Viennese waltz and mega mix challenge (each couple will dance to the same music and choreography it is a mix on cha-cha, jive and foxtrot) **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the Viennese waltz to here comes goodbye- Rascal Flatts

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- I might have seen your foot come off the ground which might be a lift

Alexis- what lift I disagree you look like an angel on the floor

Zac- thank you for great dances every week

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 29 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing the Viennese waltz to "Somebody to Love"—Queen

** Judges comments: **

Maddy- awesome

Alexis- not my favorite dance from you

Zac- great and fantastic

** Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 8

Zac- 10

** Final Judges score- 28 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas**

Dancing the Viennese waltz to Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- sweet dance angelic

Alexis- music to slow dance to fast

Zac- it was an average dance

** Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 8

Zac- 9

** Final Judges score- 27 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough **

Dancing the mega mix challenge to Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- now that was fantastic

Alexis- you added personality to these dances

Zac- great transition to each dance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing the mega mix challenge to Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- fantastic your hip action was amazing

Alexis- personality and fun

Zac- one of the best male star dancers

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score-30 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas**

Dancing the mega mix challenge to Edge of Glory- Lady Gaga

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- finally an amazing performance

Alexis- you stepped out of your comfort zone

Zac- finally you didn't look scared

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score-30 out of 30 **

**No elimination this week **


	10. Week 9-semi finals

**Week 9 semi-finals decade dance and Paso Doble **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the 1940's jitterbug to Brown Derby Jump- Cherry Poppin' Daddies

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- great lifts and you took great risk with a great reward

Alexis- I feel like I am in the 1940's

Zac- too many lift but great dance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score-29 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing the 1970's disco to Internet Killed the Video Star- the Limousines

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- I am re living the 70's again

Alexis- I didn't see many disco moves in this dance

Zac- great music choice

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 9

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score- 29 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas **

Dancing the 1920's Charleston to Cabaret—Liza Minnelli

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- you forgot the middle of the dance

Alexis- what you remember was great

Zac- It was alright not the best dance I have seen

**Judges scores:**

Maddy-8

Alexis- 9

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score- 26 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the Paso Doble to I Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- love the quick costume in the middle

Alexis- angry and passion killed combo

Zac- The timing, the shape, the finish! Immaculate! Brilliant!

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score-30 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing the Paso Doble poker face-Lady Gaga

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- incredibly powerful performance

Alexis- You slayed the beast again.

Zac- the movements were stunning

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score-30 out of 30 **

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas **

Dancing the Paso Doble to Edge of glory- Lady gaga

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- this is semi final I expect more from you

Alexis- better than your Charleston

Zac- weakest of tonight dances

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 8

Alexis- 9

Zac- 8

**Final Judges score- 25 out of 30 **

After the audience voting the couple that will be eliminated and in third place is …

**Payson Keeler and Mark Ballas **

**Last chapter is the finals **


	11. Week 10-Finals

Week 10-final (favorite dance, freestyle and insta dance)

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing there favorite dance samba to Jaleo- Ricky Martin

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- the same as you performed it the first time

Alexis- thank you for being a strong dancer and setting the bar higher every week

Zac- glad you choice this dance as your repeat dance

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac-10

**Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing there favorite dance Quickstep to Quickstep to we go together- Grease

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- better than last time you performed

Alexis- you have grown as a dancer

Zac- great dance to start with for the finals

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 10

**Final Judges score-30 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing freestyle to Broken hearted- Karmin

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- love the difference dance styles you put into the dance

Alexis- freestyle jackpot this is going in the hall of amazing freestyle

Zac- you have impressed me the most

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac-10

**Final Judges score- 30 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing freestyle to Love somebody- Maroon 5

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- fabulous and brilliant

Alexis- another great freestyle

Zac- it was a little dis jointed for me

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 10

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score-29 out of 30 **

**Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough**

Dancing the insta dance jive to Sweet Sweet melody – Katie Sky

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- for an insta dance it was alright no my favorite dance

Alexis- You just made my day better with this dance

Zac- You nailed all of the routines

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 9

Alexis- 10

Zac-10

**Final Judges score-29 out of 30 **

**Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower**

Dancing the insta dance samba to break your heart – Taio Cruz

**Judges comments: **

Maddy- you have become a dancer

Alexis- not a great insta dance

Zac- expected better from you

**Judges scores:**

Maddy- 10

Alexis- 9

Zac- 9

**Final Judges score- 28 out of 30 **

**Winner of DWTS is Emily Kmetko and Derek Hough **

**2****nd**** Place is Damon Young and Chelsie Hightower **

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
